Examples of an illuminating device that is carried by an operator and can illuminate a desired location include torch lights. Torch lights are used for assisting operations in various operation environments. As the torch lights, those in various forms are known. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0304254 A1 (Patent Document 1) describes a torch light provided with a lamp, which irradiates a wide range, and a lamp, which particularly brightly irradiates a narrow range. The torch light of Patent Document 1 has a housing, which is provided with the two lamps, and a grip, which is held by an operator. In the torch light of Patent Document 1, the housing and the grip are turnably coupled. In the torch light having such a structure, a set angle of the housing is adjusted by the operator, and the lamps of two types are used depending on the use. Therefore, the torch light can be used in an optimum form in an operation.
For example, in a case in which a torch light is used at an outdoor workplace, the places illuminated by the torch light are various. Therefore, torch lights are installed at various places in various forms. For example, there are cases in which torch lights are placed on a floor, a desk, etc. and used thereon. On the other hand, torch lights are carried and used by operators in some cases. In this manner, illuminating devices such as torch lights have been required to appropriately illuminate desired ranges depending on various situations.
Further, even when a torchlight is carried and used, the usage mode thereof is various. For example, there is a case in which an apparatus is operated while an operator sees an instruction manual in a situation in which there is no illuminating device except for the torch light. In such a case, it is required to appropriately illuminate a plurality of locations at the same time.
As a power source of a torch light, a dry battery or the like can be used. However, for example in a case in which it is used in an outdoor operation, in order to improve convenience, it is preferred to use a high-capacity battery shared by other electric operation equipment (cordless driver, etc.) as the power source of the torch light. In the case in which the high-capacity battery is used, compared with the case in which a dry battery or the like is used as the power source, continuously-usable time of the torch light can be extended. However, since such a battery is large and heavy compared with the dry battery or the like, it is difficult to employ a long and thin form which can be easily handled as described in Patent Document 1. Therefore, using an illuminating device such as a torch light to which a battery is attached in the above-described various modes has made it difficult to handle the illuminating device for the operator.
In this manner, it has been difficult to obtain an illuminating device that can support various usage modes and carry out optimum illumination.